The present invention relates to a toy fire fighting display. In the prior art, toy buildings and toy fire trucks are known, however, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,417 to Marks teaches a pumping toy fire engine including a pumping mechanism allowing the pumping of water therefrom. The present invention differs from the teachings of Marks as contemplating a toy building having simulated fire scenes which may be eliminated by spraying water thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,196 to Mallgraf discloses a toy house having large windows allowing one to view the interior thereof. However, Mallgraf fails to contemplate the significant aspects and features of the present invention including the use of simulated fire scenes which may move responsive to the spraying of water thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,541 to Good et al. discloses a toy vehicle pumper including a fire truck with a pumping mechanism allowing the pumping of water therefrom. Again, Good et al. fail to contemplate the building structure of the present invention.